


Bajo la lluvia

by SheenaRogers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Canon - Anime, Canon - Manga, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fight Sex, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lemon, Lime, Manga & Anime, Ninja, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Rain, Rain Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Water, Water Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca había visto a Karin sin ropa, como era natural, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le hubiera gustado porque, pese a su cargante personalidad, su compañera estaba de muy buen ver. Lástima que le fallara esa boca enorme que tenía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado durante los viajes de Taka en el shippuuden. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y von el único propósito de entretener.

Las noches se estaban haciendo realmente frías. Más que el frío, lo molesto era la humedad, que se les colaba por dentro de las ropas y les calaba hasta los huesos. El clima Amegakure era de lo más desagradable que se habían encontrado en sus diferentes viajes, aunque a Sasuke, tan imperturbable como de costumbre, no parecía importarle. “Este tío ni siente ni padece” pensaba muchas veces Suigetsu mientras observaba su espalda, caminando tras él. Desde luego él estaba harto de que lloviera un día sí y otro también, de la persistente niebla, del húmedo ambiente. Para ser un ninja con afinidad al elemento acuático, lo llevaba bastante mal. Pero encontraba irritante ser incapaz de estar completamente seco. Como era de esperarse, Juugo nunca se quejaba; la que sí hacía escándalo era Karin. Esto le resultaba el doble de molesto que el dichoso clima, y eso que cuando estaba Sasuke delante nunca decía nada porque no quería quedar como una quejica. Claro que, en cuanto se separaban, no perdía la ocasión de protestar sobre la cosa más nimia, lo que ponía a Suigetsu de los nervios. Parecía no tolerar cualquier cosa que no fuera su adorado Sasuke-kun. “¿Cómo puede tener tal devoción por un tipo que ni conoce?” se preguntaba el joven, malhumorado.

Ya les quedaban pocas jornadas de viaje para llegar al lugar que andaban buscando, por lo que, como no iban mal de tiempo, decidieron acampar para descansar. Les esperaba un enfrentamiento difícil contra el hachibi, lo más sensato y prudente era hacer acopio de fuerzas tanto como pudieran antes de la pelea. Pese a que Sasuke no pensaba que el combate fuese a presentar muchas dificultades y se sentía confiado a causa del sharingan, tampoco era ningún tonto ni actuaba sin pensar. Y, aunque no lo decía, aún seguía algo debilitado tras la pelea a muerte con Itachi. Por todo esto, el grupo estableció su campamento en una zona retirada y, tras asegurar el perímetro, comprobar las defensas y enviar a Juugo a la primera guardia, pudieron darse el lujo de relajarse un poco.

La zona en la que se encontraban era básicamente montañosa, rodeada de numerosos ríos de caudal profundo; no en vano estaban en el país de la lluvia. Suigetsu se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre la tierra embarrada y se dedicó al cuidado de su espada. La trataba como si fuera una reliquia y de hecho así era para él. Esta tarea lo absorbió durante casi una hora; para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba solo. Era frecuente que Sasuke desapareciera sin avisar, volviendo al cabo de un rato. Por algo era el líder, no tenía que dar explicaciones. Lo raro era que Karin se hubiera ido tan sigilosamente, pero no se preocupó por ella en exceso. Era capaz de haber seguido a Sasuke buscando tener un momento a solas con él o cualquier tontería de ese estilo. Suigetsu soltó un bufido involuntario. Se esforzaba en comportarse como la perfecta kunoichi y mujer ante él pero sus intentos de coquetear eran tan ridículos que acababan con cualquier pretensión por su parte. Por no hablar de que se la tenía jurada desde el principio: a Sasuke lo adoraba, con Juugo siempre era amable y comprensiva, pero a él parecía odiarle pese a que tampoco le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo. Pensó que juzgaba demasiado rápido a las personas y que las seleccionaba o descartaba igual de deprisa y, por alguna razón, eso lo enfadaba casi tanto como sus rabietas infantiles. Pensando en todo esto, dejó la espada apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol junto al resto de sus cosas y resolvió ir a buscarla con intención de molestarla un rato. Quizá si le daba una lección de una vez por todas se le pasara la tontería y se le bajaran esos humos que tenía.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para encontrarla, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de por qué no había avisado de donde iba. Ascendió por una colina hasta la zona de lagunas elegida por la chica para darse un baño, aprovechando que la lluvia les daba una tregua. Aunque se pasaban la mayor parte del día calados porque llovía tanto que era una tontería intentar resguardarse, no era suficiente para mantener una correcta higiene, o por lo menos para alguien que ponía tanta atención a los detalles, como ella. Siendo ninjas errantes pasaban días en los caminos, viajando, y por su condición de renegados tenían difícil acercarse a muchas aldeas, ni hablar ya de pernoctar en posadas. Solo lo hacían cuando estaban seguros de que no entrañaba peligro o cuando uno de ellos estaba tan herido o debilitado que era absolutamente necesario. Por tanto, las oportunidades de tomar un baño en condiciones eran más que escasas; Karin también se quejaba de eso, por supuesto. Pero al parecer había encontrado un sitio bastante apropiado con manantiales naturales que brotaban de las montañas, de aguas tibias, a juzgar por el vapor que impregnaba el ambiente. Suigestu divisó su cabellera pelirroja desde varios metros de distancia.

Se acercó al sitio, poniendo mucho cuidado en ocultar su chakra completamente, ya que gracias a su habilidad ella podría sentirlo sin ningún esfuerzo. Se preguntó si podría gastarle una broma replicando a Sasuke con uno de sus clones de agua. Para no ser descubierto tendría que copiar también su chakra y no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo, además de que no estaba dispuesto a gastar muchas fuerzas solo para tocarle las narices a su compañera, por lo que descartó la idea. Fue avanzando lentamente, sin hacer un solo ruido, buscando sorprenderla. Pero, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, fue él quien se sorprendió.

Nunca había visto a Karin sin ropa, como era natural, aunque mentiría si dijera que no le hubiera gustado porque, pese a su cargante personalidad, su compañera estaba de muy buen ver. Estaba al corriente de su poder y de lo valiosas que eran sus habilidades; Sasuke no la habría escogido sin una buena razón. Y la había visto en acción, por lo que sabía cómo funcionaban sus poderes. Sin embargo, no esperaba que su cuerpo estuviera tan cubierto de cicatrices. Prácticamente la totalidad de su espalda estaba llena de marcas, por no hablar de sus brazos. No podía ver más porque estaba metida en el agua, pero parecía probable que el resto presentara el mismo aspecto. Eso explicaba que Karin fuera siempre tan tapada. La ropa que llevaba no dejaba mucho al descubierto y alguna vez Suigetsu se había preguntado por qué no usaba prendas más atrevidas con lo coqueta que era y lo que buscaba llamar la atención de Sasuke. Tampoco le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto porque no era un experto en ropa femenina y menos en entender cómo funcionaba la mente de las mujeres, pero ahora estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ver con esto. Seguramente, no querría que Sasuke ni nadie viera sus cicatrices. Sabía que podía compartir su chakra con otros si se dejaba morder, pero tantas marcas… ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado su poder al servicio de Orochimaru? ¿A cuántas personas le habría obligado a curar para dejarle la piel en ese estado? Por primera vez, sintió una oleada de respeto y de compasión por su compañera. Probablemente había mucho más detrás de la Karin que lo crispaba tanto.

Fue solo un segundo, pero bastó para condenarle. Perdido en este hilo de pensamientos, abandonó la concentración durante un momento. Lo suficiente para que ella lo detectara. Y por más que rezó todo lo que sabía durante las milésimas de segundo que le quedaron desde que cometió su error hasta que se supo descubierto, no pudo evitar lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir: en efecto, el grito de Karin se podría haber escuchado hasta en Sunagakure.

\- SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS, SUIGETSU, BASTARDO. SÉ QUE ANDAS POR AQUÍ.

El ninja pensó que, por más que se esforzara en parecer delicada y adorable ante Sasuke, era imposible que pudiera contener una personalidad tan fuerte. Y de nuevo se preguntó por qué fingía ser quien no era. “De perdidos al río” decidió, nunca mejor dicho. Su técnica se desvaneció, fundiéndose en un charco de agua solo para volver a aparecer junto a ella dentro del manantial en cuestión de segundos, con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara. Claro que no podía ver nada a causa del denso vapor y gracias a que las aguas no eran precisamente cristalinas y ella lo sabía; de lo contrario ya podía darse por muerto. Volvió a pensar que Karin no estaba nada mal, ahora que la veía de cerca. Lástima que le fallara esa boca enorme que tenía.

\- ¡PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES…!

\- ¿Quieres dejar de chillar? Nos van a escuchar hasta en el último rincón de Amegakure – chistó, molesto

\- ERES UN MALNACIDO, PERVERTIDO…

\- Ya lo mismo daría que nos presentáramos en casa del Raikage y llamásemos a la puerta – suspiró.

Ella hizo ademán de pegarle un puñetazo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que si lo hacía iba a dejar al descubierto mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a mostrar, por lo que se lo pensó mejor.

\- ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo, imbécil! ¡Intento tener un poco de intimidad! ¡Eres increíble!

\- ¿Sí? – dijo él, siguiéndole el juego solo para molestarla – No sabía que tuvieses tan alta opinión de mí.

\- ¡No era un cumplido, idiota!

Verla explicar algo que ya sabía y que era tan obvio solo lo divirtió más. Suigetsu volvió a fundirse con el agua para aparecer tras ella acto seguido y susurrar “boo” en su oído. Karin se estremeció, tensó los hombros y se giró rápidamente. Para su asombro, se adivinaba en su rostro un ligero sonrojo.

\- Lárgate de una vez o te juro que…

\- Vaya, la mujerzuela tiene un lado sensible – continuó él, haciendo caso omiso de sus amenazas.

\- Estoy harta de  tus juegos, Suigetsu – declaró ella, altiva – No vas a madurar en la vida.

Eso le molestó, aunque había venido con toda la intención de molestarla a ella. ¿Cómo podía acusarle de algo semejante cuando ella se comportaba como una idiota todo el tiempo solo para llamar la atención de Sasuke? Se le antojaba hipócrita y no pensaba perdonar tal insulto.

\- ¿Tú me hablas de madurar? ¿Tú, que te portas como una niña tonta para que Sasuke te haga caso?

\- ¡Te estás pasando! ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionar lo que hago, gilipollas!

\- ¡Lo tengo desde el momento en que debo aguantar tu patético teatro todos los putos días!

\- ¡Lo que yo haga no te incumbe! Escucha: no somos compañeros, tú y yo no somos nada. Solo estamos juntos porque los dos compartimos un objetivo que nos une a Sasuke, nada más. No sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida, no te atrevas a juzgarme.

Lo último que esperaba el ninja acuático era sentir una punzada en su pecho tras estas palabras. Por debajo del enfado, le había dolido lo que acababa de decir. Estaba completamente equivocada. Por eso, acercándose, hizo un esfuerzo por dejar a un lado la rabia que bullía en su interior para preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué insistes tanto en gustar a Sasuke? Es más que evidente que él no te ve de esa manera. Y lo que es más ¿por qué finges ser alguien que no eres? No sé mucho de ti, es cierto, pero esas marcas – al decir esto señaló las cicatrices que le recorrían la piel de los hombros y la zona de su pecho que quedaba al descubierto – cuentan otra historia. Yo no creo que seas una tonta descerebrada – sólo él mismo, en su fuero interno, sabía cuánto le había costado admitir eso en voz alta – Y me cabrea ver cómo pretendes serlo, no sé con qué motivo ni por qué propósito. Es decepcionante ¿sabes? Llegué a pensar que valías bastante más que eso.

La verdad estaba dicha, las palabras sobre la mesa. O, en este caso, sobre la superficie del manantial que seguía exhalando vapor. Ninguno se decidía a hablar, quizá no sabían qué decirse. Por su lado, a Suigetsu le parecía que ya había hablado suficiente. Menos mal que no podía ahogarse porque estaba seguro de que ella querría hacer eso con él en ese momento. La tensión era palpable y podía cortarse con un kunai. Y para terminar de rematar la faena, hizo la mayor temeridad del día acercándose en busca de sus labios de forma ansiosa, con unas ganas que no sabía que tenía y que hubiera jurado que no estaban ahí hasta hace un segundo. Lo que no esperaba era que la kunoichi respondiera de igual modo, como si los dos hubieran tenido la misma idea en el mismo momento. Aquello que estaba pasando era de lo más raro, pero sus reparos y su incredulidad porque no lo hubiera mandado a volar por los aires desaparecieron en cuanto enredó los dedos en su cabellera rojiza, húmeda a causa del baño, para atraerla hacia sí, y tuvo su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo.

Tardó todavía menos en deshacerse de sus ropas empapadas y sostenerla en brazos, con las piernas de ella enredadas en su cintura. Mentiría si dijera que alguna que otra vez no se había imaginado esa escena pero en fin, era la única mujer en el equipo, era atractiva y se había pasado años sin estar cerca de alguna. Lo achacaba a eso pero ahora tenía que admitir que había algo más, que esa admiración que lo invadió cuando vio sus cicatrices estaba ahí desde hacía un tiempo, que sus palabras anteriores solo lo habían confirmado. Él creía haber visto a la verdadera Karin debajo de la fachada tras la que se escondía a diario y empezaba a pensar que esa persona le agradaba mucho más que la que fingía ser. Le exasperaba su insistencia con Sasuke porque tenía claro que su líder nunca iba a descubrir a esa otra Karin. No porque fuera frío o no tuviera sentimientos, sino porque simplemente tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Estaba tan centrado en el odio que le recorría las venas que ahí no había espacio para nada más. ¿Quizá quería ser ella la que cambiara eso? El solo pensamiento resultaba ridículo ¿por qué no se daba cuenta?

Siendo así, el misterio era por qué lo estaba correspondiendo, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntárselo después. Se apoderó de su boca con avidez, como si tuviera prisa, aunque la verdad es que había perdido la noción del tiempo hacía rato. Para dar una tregua a sus doloridos brazos, que le hormigueaban de sostenerla tanto rato, la dejó sentada en el borde de la laguna mientras se dedicaba a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo, primero con la mirada, luego con las manos y la lengua. Ella no parecía avergonzada por las marcas, o tal vez era el calor del momento. Ambos estaban sudados y pegajosos a causa del vapor y de la excitación. Suigetsu volvió a cogerla en brazos; le parecía que si no la tenía lo bastante cerca como para contar los mordiscos que le dibujaban la piel, se volvería loco. No obstante, fue ella la que presionó las caderas contra las suyas para llegar al final. Sin ninguna intención de contrariarla, se abrió paso en su interior; el deseo los embargó por completo a ambos, entregándose sin reparos a la tarea de llevar a sus cuerpos hasta el límite del placer.

Para cuando volvieron al campamento, tanto Sasuke como Juugo estaban de vuelta y ellos no podían mirarse a la cara, aunque esto tampoco era una novedad para nadie. La noche estaba cayendo; en medio del campamento ardía una hoguera sobre la que se cocinaban unos pescados. Suigetsu rechazó la cena, a pesar de lo hambriento que estaba, y se fue derechito a cubrir el siguiente turno de guardia. Como de costumbre, Sasuke no hizo preguntas. Todavía trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado mientras recogía su espada y preparaba sus cosas cuando llegaron hasta él, amortiguadas, las voces de sus compañeros.

\- Karin, ¿te has hecho daño ahí? – era Juugo quien preguntaba.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

\- Ahí, en el cuello. Tienes una herida…

Desde su posición el ninja no podía verlo, pero Karin palideció durante unos momentos y trató de ponerse lo más lejos posible de la vista de Sasuke; un gesto algo cómico teniendo en cuenta que si éste de verdad quería fijarse en algo, con el sharingan era imposible que se le escapara nada. Contuvo la risa, pues sabía a qué se refería Juugo; por suerte, cuando no se convertía en una máquina de matar fuera de control, era demasiado inocente.

\- ¡N-No es nada!

La alterada kunoichi pelirroja murmuró una excusa sobre ir a descansar lo más rápido posible, tras lo cual, dejando su cena intacta, se envolvió en su manta, murmurando entre dientes y rezando porque no lloviera esa noche y pudieran dormir secos y de un tirón hasta la mañana.

Sin embargo, a Suigetsu no se le había escapado la mirada que le había dirigido antes de separarse para regresar cada uno por su cuenta al campamento a fin de no levantar sospechas. Se había percatado de la forma en que lo miraba mientras follaban como si no les importase otra cosa. Podría disimular cuanto quisiera, pero sabía que aquello no había sido un simple calentón o un desliz. También sabía que si le había dejado ver sus cicatrices era por algo. Se había tragado su orgullo para reconocer que ella le importaba, que podía ser alguien de valía. Y Karin le había dado a entender a su modo, aunque era de igual forma demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo, que le agradaba que alguien hubiera visto tras su máscara. Que había mentido al decir que ellos no eran nada.

El ninja estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, cansado. Había sido una pequeña victoria, pero seguía sin comprender por qué la chica actuaba como lo hacía, por qué se empeñaba en ser otra, qué rol jugaba Sasuke en todo aquello. Por fortuna, parecía que Taka aún tenía una larga vida por delante. Les quedaban muchos caminos y muchos kilómetros juntos para averiguarlo. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Después de todo, el riesgo merecía la pena y los dolores de cabeza que iba a tener que soportar. Y a lo mejor un día no muy lejano conseguía descubrir la historia detrás de cada una de sus cicatrices.


End file.
